Don't Let Me Down
Don't Let Me Down is the seventh ending theme of Dragon Ball Kai performed by Gacharic Spin succeeding to "GALAXY". Overview *Lyricist：日高央 *Composer：日高央 Lyrics Japanese Lyrics (TV size)= ラブ！ ドント・レット・ミー・ダウン ラブ！ ドント・レット・ミー・ダウン イー！アル！サン！スー！ウー！リュー！チー！ ラブ！ ドン引きするほどサンシャイン 今なら誰かに 会いに行ける East Side, West Side いつだって自由自在 だけど一切合切 降りかかるよ 誰だって辛い 日々を生きて Love Don't Let Me Down 一人じゃない 誰だって Cry 日々を抜けるために　跳べ Only Love Don't Let Me Down イー！アル！サン！スー！ウー！リュー！チー！ ラブ！ 退屈しのぎでオンライン 操るつもりが 操られる Inside, Outside どうしたって自分次第 逃げ道は No Side 振り出しだよ 誰だって辛い 日々を生きて Love Don't Let Me Down 一人じゃない 誰だって Cry 日々を抜けるために　跳べ Only Love Don't Let Me Down イー！アル！サン！スー！ウー！リュー！チー！ ラブ！ I Won't Let You Down 約束だよ I Won't Let You Down..... I Won't Let You Down 君といれば I Won't Let You Down 孤独じゃない I Won't Let You Down 強いココロ胸に　抱け Only Love Don't Let You Down 誰だって辛い 日々を生きて Love Don't Let Me Down 一人じゃない 誰だって Cry 日々を抜けるために　跳べ Only Love Don't Let Me Down イー！アル！サン！スー！ウー！リュー！チー！ ラブ！ イー！アル！サン！スーシンチュウ！ ラブ！ ドント・レット・ミー・ダウン |-| Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV Size)= Love! Don't let me down! Love! Don't let me down! Ī! Aru! San! Sū! Ū! Ryū! Chī! Love! Don hiki suru hodo Sanshain Imanara dareka ni Ai ni ikeru East Side, West Side Itsu datte jiyūjizai Dakedo issaigassai Furikakaru yo Dare datte tsurai Hibi o ikite Love Don't Let Me Down Hitorijanai Daredatte Cry Hibi o nukeru tame ni tobe Only Love Don't Let Me Down Ī! Aru! San! Sū! Ū! Ryū! Chī! Love! Don't let me down! |-| English translation= LOVE! DON’T LET ME DOWN LOVE! DON’T LET ME DOWN yī ! èr! sān! sì! wǔ! liù! qī! *** LOVE! Sunshine so bright it pushes people away Now, I can finally Go meet someone East Side, West Side Always freely But anything, everything Could happen It’s tough for anyone, Living life day after day Love Don’t Let Me Down You’re not alone Anyone would Cry So you can escape these days, jump! Only Love Don’t Let Me Down yī ! èr! sān! sì! wǔ! liù! qī! LOVE! ONLINE, killing time I mean to pull the strings, But they pull me Inside, Outside Under my own power, no matter what The escape route is No Side This is the starting point It’s tough for anyone, Living life day after day Love Don’t Let Me Down You’re not alone Anyone would Cry So you can escape these days, jump! Only Love Don’t Let Me Down yī ! èr! sān! sì! wǔ! liù! qī! LOVE! I Won’t Let You Down It’s a promise! I Won’t Let You Down….. I Won’t Let You Down If I’m with you, I Won’t Let You Down You’re not alone I Won’t Let You Down I’ll hold you in my strong heart Only Love Don’t Let You Down It’s tough for anyone, Living life day after day Love Don’t Let Me Down You’re not alone Anyone would Cry So you can escape these days, jump! Only Love Don’t Let Me Down yī ! èr! sān! sì! wǔ! liù! qī! LOVE! yī ! èr! sān! DRAGON BALLS! LOVE! DON’T LET ME DOWN ***It's one, two, three, etc in Chinese*** Gallery dbkai ed7-1.png dbkai ed7-2.png dbkai ed7-3.png dbkai ed7-4.png dbkai ed7-5.png dbkai ed7-6.png dbkai ed7-7.png dbkai ed7-8.png dbkai ed7-9.png dbkai ed7-10.png dbkai ed7-11.png dbkai ed7-12.png dbkai ed7-13.png dbkai ed7-14.png ca:Don't Let Me Down Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai